thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Virtue
Tom Virtue is an American actor who portrayed Dr. Horn. He is best known for his role as Steve Stevens on "Even Stevens". Selected filmography *Grandpa for Christmas (2007) (TV) (post-production) .... George *Side Order of Life" .... Eddie (1 episode, 2007) *Fracture (2007) .... Attorney Apley *Blades of Glory (2007) .... Floor Manager *"Drake & Josh" .... Mr. Roland (2 episodes, 2007) *"Shark" .... Larry Reiner (1 episode, 2007) *"My Boys" .... Cubs Owner (1 episode, 2006) *"Justice" .... Donald Payne (1 episode, 2006) *"The Closer" .... Mr. Nelson (1 episode, 2006) *Read It and Weep (2006) (TV) .... Ralph Bartlett *"What About Brian" .... Law Firm Partner (1 episode, 2006) *"Cold Case" .... Matthew - 1968 (1 episode, 2006) *"Four Kings" .... Tyler's other Dad (1 episode) *"Criminal Minds" .... Gil Clurman (1 episode, 2005) *"Curb Your Enthusiasm" .... Man with Stutter (1 episode, 2005) *"The Comeback" .... Eddie (7 episodes, 2005) *"The King of Queens" .... Mr. Landry (1 episode, 2005) *Kicking & Screaming (2005) .... Track & Field Coach *"Everwood" .... Juilliard Administrator (1 episode, 2005) *"Unscripted" .... Support Group Testimonial (1 episode, 2005) *"Charmed" .... Angry Man (1 episode, 2005) *"Arrested Development" .... Car Salesman (1 episode, 2005) *Jane Doe: Vanishing Act (2005) (TV) .... Trevor Martin *Trust Me (2005) .... Basil Fogarty *"Desperate Housewives" .... The Man (1 episode, 2004) *"Wanda Does It" .... Referee (1 episode, 2004) *Hair Show (2004) .... Agent Scott *"Crossing Jordan" .... Saunders (1 episode, 2004) *"That's So Raven" .... Dr. Horn (1 episode, 2004) *"Six Feet Under" .... Edward Gorodetsky (1 episode, 2004) *"Malcolm in the Middle" .... Mr. Dietrich (2 episodes, 2000-2004) *"Reba" .... Coach Class (1 episode, 2004) *"Nip/Tuck" .... FBI Agent (1 episode, 2003) *"Life with Bonnie" .... Dr. 'Mr.' Casey (3 episodes, 2002-2003) *"Monk" .... Other Coach (1 episode, 2003) *The Even Stevens Movie (2003) (TV) .... Steve Stevens *"Even Stevens" .... Steve Stevens (66 episodes, 1999-2003) *Detonator (2003) .... Fred Bizzert *"CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" .... Doctor (1 episode, 2003) *"JAG" .... Warrant Officer Scoggins (1 episode, 2002) *"Firefly" .... Pompous Doctor (1 episode, 2002) *"Grounded for Life" .... Father Matthew (1 episode, 2002) *The Big Day (2001) .... Tom *"Star Trek: Voyager" .... Lieutenant Walter Baxter (5 episodes, 1995-2001) *"Sabrina, the Teenage Witch" .... Mr. Cavanaugh (1 episode, 2000) *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) (V) (voice) .... Reuben *"Freaks and Geeks" .... Mr. Sampson (2 episodes, 2000) *Miracle in Lane 2 (2000) (TV) .... Announcer *"Malibu, CA" .... Dr. Jamison (1 episode, 2000) *Return to Me (2000) .... Dr. Senderak *"7th Heaven" .... Juror (1 episode, 2000) *"Beverly Hills, 90210" .... Marcus Behr (3 episodes, 1997-2000) *Horse Sense (1999) (TV) .... Investment Banker *Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) (TV) .... Miami Comic *"Martial Law" .... Cyril Morton (1 episode, 1999) *"The X Files" .... Dave Klein (1 episode, 1999) *"Dharma & Greg" .... Mr. Miller (1 episode, 1999) *The Darwin Conspiracy (1999) (TV) .... Dr. Jim Meyer *"Party of Five" (1 episode, 1998) *"Nash Bridges" .... Dan Buelow (2 episodes, 1997-1998) *Brink! (1998) (TV) .... Science Teacher *"Chicago Hope" .... Mitch Burgess (1 episode, 1998) *"Team Knight Rider" (1 episode, 1997) *Under Wraps (1997) (TV) .... Movie Dad *"The Secret World of Alex Mack" .... Big Lou (1 episode, 1997) *"Ally McBeal" .... Ally's Father (1 episode, 1997) *"Murphy Brown" .... Nurse Bruce (1 episode, 1997) *For My Daughter's Honor (1996) (TV) *"Coach" .... Doctor (1 episode, 1996) *"Pacific Blue" (1 episode, 1996) *"The Bonnie Hunt Show" (1995) TV Series .... Tom Vandoozer (unknown episodes) *"Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman" .... Doctor (1 episode, 1995) *"Walker, Texas Ranger" .... Professor Peter Needham (2 episodes, 1994) *"The Building" (1993) TV Series .... Stanley (unknown episodes) *"The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" .... Cop (2 episodes, 1991-1993) *Majority Rule (1992) (TV) .... New Hampshire reporter *"L.A. Law" (1 episode, 1991) *"Nurses" .... John Doe (1 episode, 1991) *Seeds of Tragedy (1991) (TV) .... Policeman *"Newhart" .... Father John (1 episode, 1990) *"Roseanne" .... Jostled Drinker (1 episode, 1989) *"21 Jump Street" .... Caller (1 episode, 1989) *Tex (1982) .... Bob Collins Virtue, Tom Virtue, Tom